Juntos para siempre
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Era posible un mejor final para los tres. Aun años despues, Ib recuerda lo sucedido y lo desea.
**Notas: Ib Game no me pertenece, de lo contario Ib habría había sido mayor para estar con Garry y quizás habría existido un final feliz para los tres xD**

 **Aclaraciones: esto ocurre 8 años después del final canon del juego "Promesa de reencuentro". Además, dicho reencuentro ya ha sucedido en algún punto.**

 **Juntos por siempre**

No estaba del todo segura desde cuando todo aquello había comenzado, pero por alguna razón últimamente sus recuerdos relacionados a aquella terrorífica aventura en el "Mundo de Guertena" se habían vueltos insistentes y recurrentes, inquietándola un poco.

No era la única. Incluso el mismo Garry le había comentado que también se sentía acosado por pesadillas en situaciones similares, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Aquello, en cierta manera le aliviaba aunque no lo dijera. Al menos le garantizaba que no se le estaba volviendo loca por un suceso de años atrás o algo similar. Simplemente sentía como si su mente le forzara a revivir aquello.

No era algo nuevo tampoco. Algo similar había sucedido cuando la fecha de aquel fatídico día se acercaba, poniéndolos a ambos nerviosos.

No había razón real por la cual temer. No habían visitado aquel extraño museo en mucho tiempo; y las pocas veces en las cuales, aun más tiempo atrás, se vieron obligados a regresar; no había sucedido nada que lamentar.

De hecho, incluso desde hacía poco menos de un par de años dicha exposición había cambiado bastante, con el hecho de haber sacado de exposición muchas obras de Guertena sin explicación alguna, así como el intento de deshacerse de algunos por razones sin comprensión.

Garry le había dicho que, al parecer; el nuevo dueño del museo no parecía del todo interesado en el arte ni lo comprendía en su totalidad, llevándolo a cometer semejantes atrocidad. Incluso parecía que algunas universidades de arte se habían ofrecido para mantener y exponer dichas obras, en lugar de destruirlas o algo peor, para alivio de muchos.

A ella toda aquella situación la alteraba un poco, comenzando por el hecho de que quizás aquel suceso junto a sus pesadillas recientes habían sucedido casi al mismo instante.

Tal vez estaba relacionado. O tal vez no.

No lo sabían y era precisamente por ello que actualmente se encontraban en uno de los almacenes de la universidad a la cual Garry había asistido tiempo atrás, ayudando un poco con aquel asunto.

Según sabían, algunas obras habían sido resguardadas allí, por lo que se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para ayudar a su limpieza y demás.

Garry como ex alumno graduado e Ib como futura estudiante de allí. Nadie tenía que sospechar nada.

_oye Ib, realmente crees que esto ayude en algo…?-pregunto el adulto algo nervioso mientras revisaba algunas cajas. Le aterraba la idea de ser perseguido de nuevo por alguna dama o peor! Ver a aquellas muñecas de ojos rojos de nuevo!

De solo pensarlo, le daban escalofríos.

La chica por su parte, no sabía que pensar. Tenía cierta esperanza en ello, pero no podía garantizar nada.

_...no lo sé….puede que si….-murmuro algo preocupada.

El sonrió palmeando su cabeza para tratar de darle ánimos. No estaba del todo seguro, pero no quería contagiar a la chica con su paranoia.

_tienes razón! Debemos ser positivos con esto! Que es lo peor que podría pasar…? AHHH!-ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando un grito ahogo su garganta al encontrarse con algo que no esperaba entre las lonas y cajas empolvadas.

La castaña volteo a verlo, algo asustada por su grito y también se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con tan inesperada obra.

_...e-es….-tartamudeo el mayor inseguro.

_...es….Mary….-completo con asombro. Realmente no esperaba volver a ver aquel cuadro.

El mismo que se supone, habían quemado en el mundo de Guertena muchos años atrás; cuando eran perseguidos por su única protagonista.

Pero por algún motivo….el cuadro no daba la misma sensación que cuando lo vieron por primera vez. La expresión de Mary era vacía y hasta, de cierta manera, triste.

Las flores parecían algo opacas, al igual que su vestido, e incluso el marco estaba algo mal cuidado.

El adulto, ya recuperado del susto, se acerco examinándola con cuidado.

_bueno….no seré un total experto ni tampoco es que la hubiese querido demasiado pero….no merecía este trato….la obra sigue siendo hermosa…-comento entre suspiros mientras trataba de limpiar un poco del polvo que tenia encima.

Ib asintió ayudándolo como podía, pero simplemente no había mucho caso. Debajo del polvo incluso había ciertas manchas de humedad e incluso, parecía que en alguna esquina del marco, algunas termitas habían anidado alguna vez…o serian arañas? No estaba segura, pero no le agradaba.

Un cuadro así no podía ser exhibido! Ni siquiera estaba segura de que tanto valor había perdido en semejante estado.

_yo no….no sé si aun así acepten dejarla en exhibición ahora…..está muy maltratada…..-comento con cierta tristeza el joven. Si era sincero, no la odiaba realmente. Solo le daba desconfianza y cierto pavor.

No era ni la sombra de lo que fue alguna vez. Quizás su autor estaría retorciéndose en algún lugar desconocido.

_Garry….-lo llamo tomando su muñeca y lo miraba con seriedad. El se tenso. Conocía esa mirada, esto le costaría-…debemos hacer algo….

El nombrado trago grueso mirando a la chica y luego a la pintura. Tenía una vaga idea pero….algo le decía que quizás se arrepentiría de ello.

_Ib, tu sabes…..-trato de hacerla entrar en razón.

_por favor….-pero aun así, ella quiso insistir. Confiaba en que Garry tendría una idea.

El suspiro, rindiéndose por completo.

_está bien….supongo que tengo una idea…..

Simplemente no podía decirle que no.

 **+++++++++++Tiempo después+++++++++++++++++**

_esa pintura es muy bonita! Sin duda el joven Garry es muy bueno en lo que hace! Casi parece realmente una obra original de Guertena!-había comentado su madre el día en que regresó con Mary en sus manos, ya con un marco nuevo.

Le había convencido de que era una obra de su viejo amigo, con tal de no levantar sospechas. Realmente el adulto se las había ingeniado para convencer al decano de la universidad sobre el pésimo estado de la obra y de que ellos la cuidarían.

Luego de casi tres horas, finalmente lo convencieron y lograron traerlo a casa. En el camino, el mayor había pagado por un marco nuevo. No era ni remotamente parecido al de Guertena, pero era bonito, en opinión de Ib.

Ya más limpia y bonita, la pintura de Mary parecía haberse renovado como nunca colgada desde la pared de su cuarto.

Y lo que era mejor, las pesadillas sin duda habían terminado por completo desde aquel día. Quizás todo aquello solo había sido alguna forma en que aquella olvidada pintura les pedía ayuda para no ser destruida…quien sabe?

Y en cuanto al resto, según se supo continuaron en exhibición en la universidad y parte del museo con total éxito. Afortunadamente ninguna otra estuvo en tan mal estado y no fueron desechadas.

De aquello, ya muchos años habían pasado, pero Mary no había cambiado mucho a diferencia de su nueva dueña.

Ahora tenía ese mismo aire infantil y dulce que se supone debería. Ya no estaba opaca o llena de insectos. No podía haber pedido un estado mejor. En ocasiones, incluso Ib decía verla sonreír, para pánico de Garry.

Y como no? Si prácticamente desde el día en que nuevamente fue llevada a otro nuevo hogar, solo que ahora en compañía de sus dos viejos amigos, unas rosas rojas y azules adornaban los bordes de su marco (cortesía de Ib y Garry) casi como una forma metafórica de su actual situación.

…quizás, ella no dejaría de ser una pintura nunca ni se movería. Ellos tampoco es que lo desearan mucho, pero no les incomodaba su compañía; sin embargo. Aun con todo eso presente, era posible dar por hecho que quizás, este era su más bonito final feliz.

Los tres, felizmente juntos en un nuevo hogar lleno de luz y diversión. Como en algún momento, Ib realmente deseo.

FINAL: "Juntos para siempre"

 **Notas finales: hola! Este es mi primer trabajo de este fandom! Espero les guste! N.n el titulo es una parodia del uno de los finales, aunque la trama es muy diferente a ese xD**

 **No sé si se califique como un final feliz, pero me gusta la idea. Me inspire un poco en un fan art algo similar. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Review?**


End file.
